How to get rid of a stalking rollerdork
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Ramon stalks Zeke and he asks Luther for help. ZxL don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

It was starting to frustrate Zeke, the looks, the winks, the flirting… it got a bit too much already.

Ever since Ramon and him got to truece that there shouldn't exist differences between skaters and rollerdorks, he started to act weirder than the usual, a lot weirder.

Zeke already felt the need to leave the place and run as fast as possible and that annoyed him too. At first it was just glances and smiles that made it all creepy, but what made creepier was that Ramon wanted to start conversations with him. He realized he probably knew more things about Zeke than Zeke himself wich scared him even more and not even mentioning the slight touches he gave him when they talked, it started to freak Zeke out.

That afternoon, Zeke went into Don's place to get, of course, some donnuts. He was just deciding wich to take when suddenly someone spinned right in front of him, taking him by surprise.

"Hello Zeke!" Ramon said as he stopped spinning on his rollers. Zeke opened and closed his mouth for a little knowing he couldn't really run right now.

"H-hi … Ramon. How's, everything?" Zeke asked awkwardly.

"Very well now that you showed up" Ramon said and laughed. Zeke laughed awkwardly along, praying someone would interrupt them or whatever.

"Uhm… yeah, just…getting some dunnuts" Zeke said.

Why would Ramon hang at Don's Donuts?. As far as Zeke knew, Ramon didn't like donuts since apparently got him fat.

"Oh ok…" Ramon said and gave him another creepy smile and Zeke though it would be a good idea to bother.

"I though you didn't like dunnuts?. Why are you here?" Zeke asked pretending to be confused.

"How do you know that kind of stuff?. Naughty Zeke!" Ramon said and pushed his shoulder a little, giggling.

"Errr… you told me. Anyway, you didn't answer the question" Zeke kept pushing now.

"Oh… since when did you get kinda muscly?" Ramon asked changing the subject after squeezing Zeke's upper arm a little. Zeke instantly pulled his arm away.

"I'm… i gotta go" Zeke said and started sprinting when he was out the door.

"**I'm telling you, Luth. This is not funny like the first time, it's creepy!"** Zeke said into his phone as he lied down on his bed.

"_Are you serious?. He grabbed your arm and squeezed it?. Oh my god…"_ Luther said sniggering a little.

"**Yes, it's so annoying. What will come next then?. I can't avoid him anymore, he is like everywhere!" **

"_Yeah, i guess he is a full time stalker now, bro" _

"**This is not good, Luth. It's scary. I mean, i can't run away from everywhere i go. I can't stay in my house and hide forever"**

"_What if he waits outside your house… or even gets inside?" _

"**Luth, don't even say it!. You're supposed to help me with this or something!"**

"_Ok ok, i'll help you"_

"**How?"**

"_I don't know, just call me next time he shows up or something"_

"**Ok fine, please"**

After that, Zeke started hoping that next time Luther would help him and even have a good plan for it. Who knows what Luther may come up with.

The next day Zeke opened his front door, carefully looking around hoping Ramon wouldn't jump out of nowhere. As everything seemed clear he started skating over to the ramps that day and when he got there he was suprised no one was skating around.

He was supposed to meet Luther there. Until he saw the figure of Ramon quickly skating his way. Zeke couldn't be quick enough to turn and run away or skate for that matter.

"What are you doing here, Ramon?" Zeke asked annoyed.

"Relax, i'm just checking the ramps. See if they're still the same" Ramon said smirking.

"You said that last weekend" Zeke said grittig his teeth slightly.

"Yeah but you never know, things change all of a sudden sometimes…" Ramon started, staring at Zeke's arms and checking him out.

"What's with the arms?" Zeke asked exasperated by now, removing his helmet.

"I was reffering to your muscles too in case you couldn't realize" Ramon said and smiled creepily again. "Well to be honest…" Ramon started talking again but was cut off as he looked behind Zeke, going speechless.

Zeke felt two arms comming around his waist from behind him tightly, pulling him back into a toned, lean body against his back.

"Here i am, babe" Luther said as he kissed Zeke's cheek, making him blush profusely and have shivers. "What's up?" Luther asked as he looked up at Ramon who didn't know what to reply.

"Uh… no-nothing" Ramon stuttered a bit. "Are, are you with him?" he asked Zeke with a confused expression and a finger pointing at Luther as he kept holding Zeke.

Zeke looked around without knowing what to say, trusting Luther to always have silly plans but never expected one like this.

"Yeah, he is. Why?. You have a problem, Ramon?" Luther asked a bit threatingly.

"Well I though he would do better" Ramon spitted.

"I did better than what i though actually" Zeke spitted back.

"Yeah, right" Ramon said sarcastically.

"Hey Ramon, stop hating. Zeke and i love each other and nothing will come between this, so you better dont even think of trying" Luther said smirking.

"He's right" Zeke said and put a hand in the back of Luther's neck "There's just room for one boy and that's you babe!" Zeke said over acting a little, turning his head to his left and looking up at Luther who was still behind him. Luther looked down and without thinking or knowing how, their heads started growing closer until Luther kissed Zeke's lips softly. They pulled away and looked at each other for a moment then smiled.

Zeke looked back at Ramon who looked like he had pretty much smoke coming out of his head, he looked furious.

"Beat it" Luther murmured and Ramon growled, turning around and roller-blading away, fumming.

It was until Ramon was out of sight that Luther pulled his arms and body away from Zeke, that when it downed on them both how comfy and warm it had felt to be like that. Specially with someone you cared.

"Well, i guess he won't bother you again" Luther said smiling.

"What was that all about?" Zeke asked a little confuse yet.

"I dont know… but i saved you didn't i?" Luther smiled again, this time Zeke couldn't contain and smiled back.

"Thanks bro" Zeke said.

"It's ok" Luther said blushing a little.


	2. How to get rid of a stalking nerd

[Author's Note: I decided to make a small sequel, pretty much the same but this time with Lisa. Enjoy!]

"You should've seen his face when he saw me, it was so funny!" Luther said as they sat in a booth, in the corner of Don's Donnuts place.

"Yeah, well i hope he doesn't come hitting on me again. Gross" Zeke said with a disgusted expression.

"I know, just stop thinking about it ok?" Luther told Zeke, who quickly grabbed a menu card, hiding behind it. "What are you doing?" Luther asked confused now.

"Hiding!" Zeke replied whispering across the table.

"From what?" Luther asked again.  
"Lisa!. She just came in" Zeke said an dLuther turned his head seeing Lisa, who had just entered the place, with a small troop of 2 followers. All dressed with the same Chess Squad hoodies.

"I can't let her see me!" Zeke whispered again, looking at Luther a little scared.

"What's with you and people stalking you?. It's as if you're Gilroy's favourite donnut that everyone wants to take a piece of …" Luther said loosing his train of though and Zeke stared at him amazed and confused at what he just said.

"Whatever, just try and help me please?" Zeke said after he saw Lisa had spotted him and waved, she was busy talking to a woman to make her way over but he knew she would and as soon as she could.

"Oh.. ok, fine" Luther replied as he tried to think of a way to help him, biting his thumb. Maybe tell her it was his cousin that looked a lot like Zeke and that Zeke had actually gone rock climbing?.

"Luther!" Zeke grunted and his thoughs were interrupted. Luther stood up, trying to do something but still couldn't figure out what, turning around and seeing Lisa in the distance blowing a kiss to Zeke. He lost his balance when he felt a hand on his wrist pushing him down on the seat Zeke was seating, next to him.

Zeke put his left arm around his shoulders and brough him closer.

"What... are you doing?" Luther asked a bit confused.

"Now you'll be the one following" Zeke said and smiled at him in a fake way, knowing Lisa was staring.

"Ok…" Luther said and smiled at Zeke playing along.

"Kiss me on the cheek" Zeke said smiling, trying not to look in Lisa's direction. Luther blinked then leaned in giving Zeke a long and soft kiss on the cheek. Zeke closed his eyes as if he was enjoying it, but in reality he really was. His entire body was tingling.

Luther pulled away slightly, seeing Zeke's expression made him lean in again and kiss extremly close on the corner of his mouth.

Zeke opened his eyes a little, staring into Luther's and moved his head, this time softly kissing Luther on the lips.

Luther closed his ees and leaned in even closer, trapping Zeke tightly between his body and the wall. Zeke captured Luther's lips with his own, opening his mouth to suck on them and massage them. Luther responded the same way willingly, putting his arms around Zeke's waist, holding him as Zeke brought both his arms around his neck, bringing him as close as possible.

Their tongues finally touched and they tarted kissing passionately, getting worked up with every passing second their mouths closed over the other. Zeke moaned a little but Luther swallowed it, bringing his left hand to Zeke's head to pull him in as much as he could to kiss him even more.

Zeke responded by bringing him closer too. They couldn't get enough of each other, it felt as if for a moment they could die since none pulled away to even breathe but they didn't care, they weren't even thinking about that as seconds passed by and they tasted sweeter than the sweetest candy they've ever had.

"What are you doing?" Someone exclaimed behind them after gasping loudly. They quickly pulled away and saw Lisa standing at their table with an angry and confused expression, her eyeballs were about to pop out of her head.

Zeke and Luther looked at each other panting, with swollen lips.

"What Lisa?" Zeke asked without a care.

"What?. Are you being serious right now? Cause this isn't funny!. What do you think you're doing with him!. In Here?" Lisa exclaimed loudly, demanding for an explanation of some sort.

"Yep, in here. With my boy" Zeke said calmly, smiling smitten at Luther who smiled back after wiping his mouth a little.

"I… WHAT?" Lisa kept asking.

"Lisa, we don't owe you any kind of explanation. We're just doing our own thing so… just leave" Luther said smirking politely but really not meaning it.

Lisa looked at him shocked and lost for words.

"You heard him Lisa" Zeke said, ruffling Luther's hair as they still didn't pull fully away from each other.

"Zeke!. What are you talking about!" Lisa said stuttering . Luther rubbed his face with hand exasperated and Zeke rolled his eyes.

"I'm with him, Lisa. Stop acting like you play an important part in my life because you don't. It was all your idea all along and i honestly don't want anything to do with you . Get it and just get over it already" Zeke said motioning for Luther to stand up, who did as Lisa stood there frozen, Zeke grabbed Luther by the arm, walking away.

"Wow… good for you, bud" Luther said, smiling proudly and pattin him on the back.

"Do you think i was too harsh?" Zeke asked smirking slightly.

"No, she was trying to steal my man. Who did she think to come and ask for an explanation anyway" Luther said frowning.

"You're right… so" Zeke said as they stopped at his house, awkwardly standing there.

"Actually, about that…" Luther started but Zeke cut him off.

"Wanna come in and make out?" Zeke asked blushing and smirking. Luther smiled cheekily but didn't respond, he just grabbed Zeke's hand and ran into the house, up the stairs to Zeke's bedroom.


End file.
